Locura de Amor
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Sasori terminó con Deidara, por eso intentó terminar con su vida, al no lograrlo va a un lugar especial, donde conoce a cierto moreno inexpresivo que cura sus heridas, pero... ¿y si es lo mismo con el moreno? CAP. 8 UP!
1. Recuerdos

**Bueno, este es mi primer fiic yaoi, y es sobre el rubio favorito de akatsuki, mi dei~dei**

**Deidara: tuyo?? Y eso desde cuándo?**

**Ah, ya Deidi.. por cierto, ni naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen**

"_**pensamientos"**_

_**Acotaciones**_

**Ok sin más demora, vamos con el fiic**

**LOCURA DE AMOR**

CAPITULO 1 : RECUERDOS

-Joven, si baja de ahí podré ayudarlo – el agente Yamato intentaba que cierto chico no saltara del balcón de un edificio – dígame cuál es su nombre

-…

-Si salta, hará sufrir a muchas personas, sus padres, sus hermanos… su pareja…

-Cállese!! Usted no sabe nada!!!, un – el chico con facciones femeninas estaba al borde del llanto

-Sí, tiene razón, yo no sé el porqué de su decisión, pero si me dice, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo – ahora Yamato elegía las palabras con cuidado, era obvio el motivo de su decisión

-Yo le di mi corazón, mi alma, y… me dejó como si fuera un juguete viejo y feo!! Un!

-_"un? Yo conozco esa expresión" – _pensó Yamato – sabe, yo sé quién es, es UZUMAKI DEIDARA, le avisaremos a su padre, tal vez él pueda hacer que usted cambie de opinión – Deidara no se había dado cuenta de que Yamao había encendido su radio y que la razón por la cual dijo su nombre en voz alta, era para alertar a sus compañeros – usted es un artista muy famoso, muchos lo envidian y sus obras son admiradas por muchos

-y eso que importa ahora? Esa persona no me quiere, y sólo… porque no quise estar con él, un!!! – el chico se sentó en el balcón y empezó a llorar con su rostro oculto entre sus manos, en ese momento, la puerta de esa habitación se abrió

-Deidara!!! – era un hombre con ojos azules y cabellos rubio, al igual que el muchacho – hijo, por favor, baja de ahí, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y si saltas me harás falta, eres el mayor de mis hijos

-Aniki!! Baja – era la voz de un chico con las mismas características del joven y del adulto, con la excepción de que en su rostro tenía tres marcas que le daban una apariencia de "kitsune" – me vas a hacer falta, Dei, y estoy seguro de que también le harás falta a Sasori, dattebayo!! – ese nombre resonó doloroso en los oídos del artista

-Sasori? él… él nunca me quiso!!, un – y empezó a llorar con más fuerza que antes – sólo jugó con mis sentimientos, sólo me usó, un!!

-Te uso hijo??, él… él abusó de ti?! – Yondaime lloraba por la inocencia perdida de su hijo, y en su mente juraba venganza

-No, no fue eso, fue, todo lo contrario

_**INICIA FLASHBACK**_

-Dei, ven, tranquilo – dijo un pelirrojo tomando al rubio de la mano y acercándolo a la cama de una habitación muy bien decorada

-Etto, donno, que vas… - antes de terminar la pregunta, Sasori lo cayó con un fuerte beso, mientras lo recostaba en la cama – donno, ah! – Deidara sintió como Sasori besaba su descubierto pecho, y empezaba a darle dulces y pequeñas mordidas – Sasori donno, espera – él no escuchaba al rubio, si no que seguía bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones, que le impedían continuar probando todo el cuerpo de su rubio, bajó el zipper y los desabotonó, empezando a acariciar el miembro de éste – donno, no… por favor – el rubio se levantó con su rostro rojo cereza

-Porqué Deidara?!, se supone que somos pareja! – el pelirrojo se levantó, en su cara se veía el enojo y deseo – porqué no te quieres acostar conmigo?

-Es que, no estoy listo, un – el rubio estaba nervioso al máximo – por favor donno, espéreme – Deidara estaba a punto de besarlo, pero el Akasuna tenía otros planes

-No!, no pienso esperar a un niño mimado – sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente – considera esto como el fin Deidara – y salió dando un gran azote al a puerta

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Él, nunca me quiso – el rubio no había notado que su padre se le acercó, y sin movimientos bruscos, lo tomó en sus brazos y bajó del edificio, al salir, cientos de reporteros se aproximaban y disparaban el flash de sus cámaras hacia el rubio, el cual era protegido por su padre hasta llegar a la camioneta 4X4 que los conduciría a su hogar

+++++++++++ En la residencia Uzumaki +++++++++++

-// hoy, alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde el joven artista Uzumaki Deidara intentó quitarse la vida al querer al querer saltar del balcón de uno de los edificios aquí en el distrito de Kanagawa-ken…//

-Al menos no dicen el motivo…

-//se sospecha que fue por el rompimiento con su pareja, el también artista Akasuna no Sasori… entre otras noticias...// - el rubio estaba en la tina del baño, intentando olvidar todo

-Ya no sufriré más… - el rostro del rubio hizo un mutis de dolor, y de sus orbes azules brotaron algunas lágrimas

-Aniki te traje las… - el rubio que había entrado con algunas toallas vio a Deidara en la tina, con su sangre brotando de sus muñecas – Aniki!!

**Pues aquí quedó este fiic hermoso, la verdad soy una Yaoista de corazón, pero este es mi primer fiic Yaoi, aunque he estado leyendo muchos, tal vez sólo me preparaba para este, y no me malentiendan, no es que no me guste el SasoDei, de hecho, me fascina, pero aquí en , leí un fiic ItaDei "Amos y Mascotas" y también leí "La mascota de Naruto" y pues de ahí me nació la idea de que en un fiic mío, Deidara no quedaría con Sasori.**

**Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, y si no, a lo mucho, cada 3 semanas, es que la escuela quita algo de tiempo, y aclaro que en este fiic, conservan las características de la serie, el byakugan, las manos de Deidara, etc., bueno, y también que este espacio lo compartiré con una amiga, que no después de este, subirá un fiic salido de su retorcida imaginación.**


	2. Conociendote

**Si acá me tienen con el segundo capítulo de este fiic, que veo que si gustó…**

Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Kishimoto. Senpai**

Advertencia: **Yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta vete, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí**

_Pensamientos _Diálogos GRITOS -...-..-..-cambio de escena...-...-..-..-

CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDOTE

-Aniki! – el rubio soltò las toallas y corrió hacia donde su hermano se encontraba – Deidara, por favor, despierta, ¡Tosa! ¡Tosa!

-¿Que pasa Naruto? – Al entrar vio a su hijo menor sosteniendo las manos de Deidara – ¡Deidi!, Naruto, llama al hospital, ¡ya!

-Hai!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Como esta mi hijo? Era la 10ma. Vez que Yondaime preguntaba por su hijo al primer doctor o enfermera que encontraba

-¿Señor Uzumaki? – El rubio volteó tan rápido que le dolió al hacerlo – su hijo ya está fuera de peligro, ahora está sedado, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, soy la psicóloga del hospital – le dijo extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto – Yondaime respondió el saludo de manera automática – ¿cuando me podré llevar a mi hijo?

-Señor, yo recomendaría para su hijo un cuidado especial…

-¡Deidi no está loco, se lo que piensa!

-Yo recomiendo – dijo con una vena en su frente – una institución especial, solo admiten algunos casos, tome, si le interesa – ella le extiende una tarjeta y se retira

-MM.… internado Akatsuki, yo… no le haría eso a Deidi… no…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-Días después...-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-

-Aquí te ayudarán Deidi ^^

-…

-El instituto Akatsuki es uno de los mejores en Japón

-… - en el trayecto en el 4 x 4 Deidara estaba callado y solo se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje por la ventana

-Ya llegamos Deidara – al bajar Deidara esperaba ver un edificio alto con barrotes en las ventanas y gritos saliendo del interior (del clásico manicomio del siglo XlX), pero era todo lo contrario, lo que vio, fue la fachada de una hermosa mansión rodeada por un hermoso jardín que daba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, y de seguro mucho más – ven Deidi, vamos a halar con la directora – entraron en la construcción y empezaron a recorrer muchos pasillos – vaya, me sorprende como ha mantenido esta casa la vieja Tsunade

-¿Tsunade oba chan? La misma con la que bueno… ¿tú maestra con la que tuviste ese desliz en la preparatoria? ¿Esa Tsunade?

-Si – el rubio mayor no se dio cuenta de que su hijo decía las palabras con cierto tono de fastidio – ven es aquí – entraron a una habitación y se encontraron con una mujer de ojos miel, cabello rubio y pechos pronunciados

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-Minutos después...-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-

-Esta será tu habitación, tienes que ir al comedor a las 3 pm, así que cámbiate, allí te darán la bienvenida los demás, y se te entregará el horario de tus actividades – La peli café que lo acompañó le sonrió y salió, Deidara se sentó en la amplia cama, se puso una bata que sacó de la maleta (si les han dado clases de química, imaginen esas batas de laboratorio), también sacó pinturas y un óleo (el chico fue preparado), se dispuso a pintar y pintar por largo tiempo

-¡Kuso! Ya son las 2:50, ni siquiera sé dónde queda el maldito comedor, un – el artista se levantó, se cambió y salió corriendo, después de recorrer interminables pasillos, se topó con un chico de cabello oscuro, largo y mirada penetrante

-Hola, así que tu eres el nuevo – el pelinegro le dedicó una cálida sonrisa – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi

-Uzumaki Deidara – sin saber por qué, el rubio estaba nervioso por el chico de ojos inexpresivos

-Deidara, lindo nombre, mira antes de ir al comedor ¿que te parece si te presento al resto? – El artista solo asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza – ok… aquí está…

-¡Tobi es un chico bueno Itachi San!

-Sí, eres un chico bueno, ahora ve al comedor – Itachi mira con una delicada sonrisa el de melena descuidada – el empezó a portarse así cuando sus padres se separaron, y nunca nos quiso decir su verdadero nombre, aunque le decimos Tobi, también hay un chico avaro, Kakuzu, dicen que intento vender a su prima, también hay un lunático religioso que se llama Hidan, a veces hasta a mi me da miedo, debes conocer a Nagato, aunque el se autonombró Pein, tiene un montón de piercings en el rostro, los oídos y no sé que otro lugar, está Kisame que creo que tiene el firme propósito de acabar con todos los fanáticos del sushi, y Konan la única mujer, está aquí para acompañar a su amigo Pein

-¿Y tu porqué estas aquí?, un Deidara no pudo contener su curiosidad, pero notó que el Uchiha volteaba la mirada – gomenne, eso no me incumbe, un, no quise incomodarte

-Claro que no incomodas, yo estoy aquí porque mi padre descubrió que me gustan los hombres –entonces volteó a ver al ojiazul – espero que eso no te incomode

-Claro que no, un

-Mira, ya llegamos – el joven señaló una puerta sin nada especial, y al abrirla, se encontró en una sala con una gran mesa, con 8 pacientes sentados alrededor de la misma, además de la peli café que llevó al rubio a su habitación – buenos días a todos – los demás voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, pero le pusieron especial atención a la delgada figura de ojos celestes que prácticamente se escondía tras el Uchiha

**Vaya… al fin** **termine el capitulo**

**Y como ya no tengo que decir, vamos a los review's**

**Karu-suna: **Oh gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo

**Derama17: **Pues si tú dices que pinta interesante, solo te digo una cosa… ¡gracias! Me haces realmente feliz

**Kalhisto azula: **Gracias por comentar este intento de fiic, y pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo que espero disfrutéis

**Y también** **gracias a los que pasan, aunque no dejen review, con solo pasar me dicen que les gusta la historia, y ahora les digo una cosita, ármense de valor y dejen aunque sea un review peque… o Jashin. Sama los castigará XD**


	3. NOCHE TRISTE, AMARGOS RECUERDOS

**Hola, hola personitas que leen mi fic, para empezar, lamento haberme tardado, pero es que me bloque, pero como recompensa, les traigo un capítulo más largo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ningún personaje es mío, este fiic esta creado sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, personalidades un poco Oc, mi primer lemmon, pero advierto ES VIOLACION, si no les gusta pues no lean.

**Notas: **Olvide aclarar que aquí todos los Akatsukis tienen la misma edad, a excepción de Kakuzu que es dos años mayor, jeje.

GRITOS

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

NOCHE TRISTE, AMARGOS RECUERDOS

−buenos días a todos – los demás voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, pero le pusieron especial atención a la delgada figura de ojos celestes que prácticamente se escondía tras el Uchiha.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con "la chica" que entró acompañando a Itachi, este hizo caso omiso a las miradas lascivas de todos, (todos menos Pein, porque Konan estaba ahí), simplemente le sacó la silla a Deidara, y se sentó a un lado de éste. Shizune, que estaba allí, esperó a que dejaran de mirar a los recién llegados, pero como tardaban, decidió tomar la palabra.

-*Tin* *tin* *tin* (supongamos que es el ruido de un vaso de vidrio siendo golpeado por una cuchara) chicos les quiero presentar a Deidara – la peli café obtuvo la atención que quería, y cuando iba a seguir, cierto albino la interrumpió

-Shizune ~ Neechan, ¿por qué no mejor se presenta la guapa señorita? – el albino tenía puesta una camisa blanca de botones a medio abrir, y unos pantalones negros pegados, muy pegados a ciertas partes de su anatomía, (activen el lado pervertido) pero con ese comentario, cierta persona se molestó.

-Está bien, pero Hidan… - la peli café fue interrumpida (de nuevo), pero esta vez por el rubio de ojos azules

-No importa, Shizune ~ san, para empezar, ¡soy un chico!, un – este comentario logró que casi todos se atoraran con el Obentou – y pues yo soy un artista… como danna… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro, y con tristeza en sus ojos, tomó asiento.

-Bueno – Shizune sabía el dolor del rubio artista – empecemos ¡Ittakadaymasu!

-¡Ittakadaymasu! – durante la comida, por lo general, solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían los servicios contra los platos, pero esa tarde, esa tarde no era igual.

-Oe, Deidara ~ chan – Hidan tomó del cuello al rubio - ¿Qué te parece si damos un recorrido mañana en la mañana? Te mostraré los jardines del lugar – El sufijo molestó sobremanera al artista, pero también molestó a cierto azabache.

-Pues, Hidan, verás… un… - antes que el rubio pudiera alegar alguna cosa, fue interrumpido por el joven Uchiha

-Lo siento, Jashinista – esto último fue dicho despectivamente – pero Deidara saldrá conmigo, puesto que debo mostrarle el lugar

-Pues que pena con ambos – Shizune interrumpió la batalla que se libraba entre el ojivioleta y el ojinegro – porque mañana tendremos una actividad provechosa para ustedes, para reforzar la confianza entre todos – entonces, observó que todos los platos estaban vacíos – veo que ya terminaron, ahora, ¿a quién le corresponde lavar los trastes? – les dedicó una mirada tenebrosa a todos los presentes.

Eso era de todos los días, debía pelear con esos chicos para realizar esa sencilla tarea, claro que sabía a quienes nunca dejaría, uno de ellos (de hecho el único) en esa categoría, era Tobi, aún recuerda la cantidad de platos que rompió, y a pesar de que nunca usaban las copas, estas también terminaron en el contenedor de basura.

-Supongo que será un sorteo entre los que no han pasado, ¿cierto Pein, Kakuzu? – la peli café iba a lanzar una moneda, pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes, lo haré yo, un – el ojinegro volteó a ver al rubio, como todos lo hicieron

-Y yo le ayudaré – inmediatamente el Uchiha se apuntó a tan ardua tarea

-Está bien, gracias Deidara – Shizune estaba más que complacida, ¡al fin!, con Deidara allí se libraría de las peleas por esa sencilla labor – bien, ahora, todos saben ya las reglas, recojan sus platos y los dejan en la cocina – dicho esto todos lo hicieron como buenos chicos (XD), quedando en la cocina el rubio y el azabache lavando los trastes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la noche.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía, llovía fuerte, truenos, relámpagos fuertes por doquier, un chico con mascara anaranjada estaba en medio de su habitación, jugando cual niño pequeño con unos robots

-Entonces, mamá robot y papá robot se contentan y le dicen a Tsunade ~ san – en ese instante saca una barbie – que deje ir a Tobi con ellos – de quien sabe dónde saca un soldado con la cara pintada de naranja – porque él es un buen chico, y se van diciendo que ya nada malo le va a pasar a Tobi

-¿Dejarías de jugar por mi? – De la nada apareció en el balcón una misteriosa sombra que aterroriza al buen chico

-¡¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Salte, le voy a decir a Tsunade ~ san, voy a gritar – pero antes de que Tobi pudiera pedir ayuda, esa sombra lo tiró al suelo, quitó su máscara y besó con rudeza sus labios, arrancando su camisa, bajó sus labios al cuello del menor, acomodando en la boca de éste su propia camisa, impidiendo que pudiera pedir ayuda, bajó el pantalón y se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa, metiendo el miembro del azabache a su boca, arrancándole gemidos al menor, siendo estos apagados por la prenda que ocupaba su boca, el chico luchaba contra el mayor, al que conocía bien, recuerdos de aquella noche lo golpearon con fiereza.

**Flashback**

-No, ya basta, me duele, un pequeño pelinegro de apenas 7 años de edad se quejaba mientras que el sujeto encima suyo parecía disfrutar lo que le hacía al menor – No, por favor, me duele, ya no quiero

-Tranquilo – el mayor jadeaba, su cara reflejaba el más puro placer – mi pequeñito ¡ah! Con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar… - mientras le decía esto le daba otra fuerte envestida

**Fin flashback**

-_Para, por favor_ – el mayor dejó de jugar con el miembro del azabache, y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su ropa y sin preámbulos, le introdujo de golpe su palpitante miembro

-mmm… Tobi no has cambiado, sigues igual de apretadito – el mayor le daba envestidas rápidas y violentas, mientras que el buen chico solo podía derramar lagrimas de dolor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el pasillo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno a lo que le pasaba a su amigo, Itachi iba caminando a la cocina, por un vaso de agua fría, helada de hecho, pero se detuvo al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la misma, acercándose lentamente vio al rubio causante de que estuviera allí, estaba sentado en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, dándole un aspecto desprotegido e infantil, se acercó mientras notaba que la cocina estaba impregnada de un delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente

-¿Qué haces aquí Deidara? – El azabache le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿No puedes dormir?

-Es que… yo… a mi no me gustan las tormentas, y es la primera vez que no duermo en casa – en eso un trueno se escucha relativamente cerca, lo que asusta a Deidara, este abrazó a Itachi inconscientemente, logrando algo inimaginable, le arrancó un sonrojo al frio e inmutable Uchiha

-Tranquilo – a pesar de querer sonar tranquilo, no puede evitar que la sangre se agolpe no solo en sus mejillas, puesto que la posición en la que estaban no le favorecía al heredero Uchiha, ya que el miembro del rubio artista rozaba peligrosamente el miembro del Uchiha, que empezaba a despertar a una peligrosa velocidad, si seguía a ese paso, terminaría realizando lo que hacía en el sueño que lo despertó

**Flashback**

-¡Diablos! – el pelinegro respiraba agitado, levantó sus sabanas y se encontró con un delicado regalito de su organismo - ¿pero que me pasa?, lo acabo de conocer, aunque… ¡BASTA! Necesito agua fría, muy fría

**Fin flashback**

-¿Hiciste chocolate? – el Uchiha se separó un poco

- Sí, ¿quieres? – Diciendo eso, se levantaron y sirvieron dos tazas de chocolate humeante, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, inconscientemente, Itachi rodeó la cintura de Deidara con su brazo derecho, causando que el rubio se ruborizara

-Y, dime, ¿por qué te asustan las tormentas?

-Es que…

**Flashback**

-Mami, mami, no puedo dormir – se veía a un chico rubio de 7 años caminar por los pasillos de una mansión, afuera llovía fuertemente, el rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y al hacerlo, vio una escena sacada de película de horror, su madre estaba sin ropa y cubierta de sangre - ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – en ese instante, una misteriosa sombra salió del cuarto de baño, el rubio salió corriendo y activó la alarma, corriendo a esconderse a su habitación, minutos después llegó la policía, pero del asesino, no había rastro

-Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-*Snif* Deidara *Snif*

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Tienes más familiares?

-Mi padre está en un viaje de su trabajo, y mi hermano esta con el abuelo Jiraiya

-Tranquilo, estarás bien

**Fin flashback**

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar

-No te preocupes, un

-Pero, tengo una duda, ¿Cómo hacías para no asustarte?

-Bueno, sonará infantil, pero yo siempre iba a la habitación de papá y me metía en su cama, pero ahora… - el rubio veía el inconveniente, él no estaba en casa, y como le sucedía siempre que no dormía con su padre, sabía que no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche

-¿Puedo reemplazarlo? – el rubio levantó la mirada y se ruborizó fuertemente…

* * *

Yosh! Hasta aquí queda el 3er cap., lamento lo que le hice a Tobi, y pues si me adivinan quien es la sombra misteriosa, actualizaré más rápido, solo les daré unas pocas pistas:

El chico no ha salido en el fiic

Yo lo odio

Es más malo que la carne de cerdo

Y sin más, a los review's:

**Karu-suna: Aquí tienes un poco de drama, espero que te guste.**

**Death and Degrees: Que bien que te gusta sigue leyendo**

**Derama17: Aquí te dejo un capitulo un poco más largo, espero que sea de tu agrado**

**Kotoko-noda: Gracias por leer, espero que disfrutes este capitulo**

**Elix: gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Auru24****: gracias por tus lindos comentarios**

**Kirei-chan: aquí tienes la relación, que va más o menos lenta, pero lo lento es romántico**

_Bueno, ahora gánense la actualización y dejen review's o Jashin ~ sama los castigará._


	4. EL PELIGRO ACECHA AL RUBIO

**¡Hola gente! Ya les vine con una actualización, para los que querían saber quién es el que le arruinó la vida a nuestro pequeño Tobi, aquí lo van a descubrir.**

Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Advertencia: **Yaoi, personalidades en OoC, tonterías a más no poder**

Hoy en compensación por dejarlos en suspenso más de una semana, les traigo un poco de KakuHidan y PeinKonan, y a los que intentaron adivinar quién es el que daña a Tobi, solo uno le atinó… las pistas eran más que obvias damas y caballeros, NO ha salido, (y por eso varios pensaron que era Zetsu), pues no, es más malo que la carne de cerdo (y no es Madara, porque recuerden que Madara es Tobi), aquí se enteraran quien es.

Ahora sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.

EL PELIGRO ACECHA AL RUBIO

-¿Puedo reemplazarlo? – El rubio levantó la mirada y se ruborizó fuertemente, cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta, quiso reemplazar lo dicho – es que, bueno, si no duermes hoy estarás muy cansado para la actividad que planeó Shizune (y las saladitas son horneadas)

-Gracias – sin saber porque, al rubio se le mezclaron diversos sentimientos en el pecho – creo que tienes razón un – el Uchiha se levantó, ayudando al rubio a hacer lo mismo, dejaron las tazas vacías en el fregadero y se dispusieron a ir a la habitación del moreno, al llegar el rubio vio una gran cama, estantes repletos de libros y un escritorio con una computadora sobre este.

-Debemos dormir ya, si Shizune nos ve despiertos podemos meternos en problemas (no es que quiera al rubio en su cama pronto, es que quiere evitar meterse en problemas) – Ambos jóvenes se metieron en la cama, el rubio sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido, y sin pensarlo, se acomodó en el pecho del azabache, y éste a su vez, pasó sus fornidos brazos a través de la pequeña cintura del rubio, llevando a éste a un profundo sueño

3:00 am

Un pelinegro no podía dormir, además de que cierto rubio que estaba en sus brazos lo tenía cautivado y ocupado con las hebras doradas de su hermoso cabello, él también tenía un mal presentimiento, la lluvia amenazaba con no terminar nunca, y esa lluvia le recordó lo que le pasó a su rimo Madara, ahora auto nombrado Tobi, cuando apenas siendo un niño, su tío Orochimaru le arruinó la vida

**Flashback**

Un azabache caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión, afuera llovía fuertemente y él estaba empapado, producto de jugar futbol con ese clima, sólo había entrado para ver como seguía su primo Madara, ya que el tío Orochimaru le había dicho que se resfrió, por lo tanto no podía salir a jugar con él, al acercarse a la habitación, escuchó unos sollozos, parecían provenir del chico, seguramente iban a inyectarle, a Madara no le gustaba, Itachi se acercó por simple curiosidad, puesto que él nunca había pasado por eso (claro él es Itachi), se acercó y vio la puerta entre abierta , pero lo que vio no era precisamente lo que esperaba, su primo estaba sin ropa, llorando, mientras su tío lo penetraba, Itachi se alejó y en la mesa que había en el pasillo, pudo distinguir un candelabro, lo tomó y se acercó lentamente, dándole un certero golpe en la espina dorsal, uno más en la cabeza y el mayor cayó al suelo inconsciente.

El menor que solo había escuchado el ruido, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y lo primero que vio fue a Itachi con un candelabro en la mano y después vio a Orochimaru en el suelo.

-Itachi. San – el pequeño azabache de cabello corto abrazó a su héroe de cabello largo, mientras este le devolvía el gesto, acariciando su alborotada cabellera, Madara lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía realmente mal, ya que la persona a la que consideraba un segundo padre, le había hecho eso, para calmarlo, Itachi lo llevó a su habitación, regresando a la del chico para atar a quien lastimó a su primo y llamar a la policía.

Ambos chicos rendían su declaración, la madre de Madara no podía creer que su hermano hiciera eso, mientras que el padre le decía que era una ilusa al pensar que su hermano era inocente, el juicio se alargó unos años, en los cuales el padre solicitó el divorcio, quedándose éste con la custodia del ahora joven, el veredicto del juez fue cadena perpetua por violación, incesto e intento de homicidio contra el menor Madara Uchiha (cuando eres asquerosamente rico puedes incluso inventar cargos), desde la firma del divorcio, el chico se empezó a comportar extraño, logrando que lo enviaran al "instituto de reposo" Akatsuki, hace algunos años.

**Fin flashback**

El moreno decidió olvidarse de eso, rogando al cielo poder dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la mañana -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierto albino iba saliendo de su habitación, como siempre maldiciendo a todo el mundo, a su reloj por no sonar, a Tobi porque, aunque nunca lo iba a reconocer, se había acostumbrado a que el buen chico llegara y lo despertara con sus gritos y correteos por toda su habitación, y si no lo encontraba ahí, iba a la de Kakuzu, Kakuzu… ese era otro con el que estaba enfadado, porque se enojó con él, ya que según su avara perspectiva le había coqueteado al rubio en la comida y por eso lo mandó a dormir a su habitación, porque esa noche llovió y el ojiverde no lo arropó en sus brazos, y a causa de eso se enfermó, por lo cual ahora debía arroparse bien, todo era culpa de Kakuzu, y como ya era tarde, de seguro ya habrían desayunado, todos menos él, ya que Tobi no lo despertó, _esperen, ¿Tobi no me despertó?, a decir verdad no lo he escuchado el día de hoy_. El albino fue al cuarto de Tobi, tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, volvió a tocar la puerta

-Joder, ¡Tobi abre o tiro la maldita puerta! – los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, logrando que la puerta de enfrente se abriera, revelando a un peli naranjo con unos curiosos ojos y con la cara llena de piercings, con un pijama celeste decorado con la figura de la criatura mística que le fascinaba, el Kiuby, y un peluche del mismo

-Hidan, ¿Por qué los gritos? *bostezo*

-Líder, ¿acaba de despertar? – (¿olvide decir que Pein hace que le digan líder?), El peli plata estaba asombrado, ¿acaso Tobi se quedó dormido? ¿Se le olvidó despertarlos al líder y a él?, pero su duda se vio contestada cuando vio a todos salir de su habitación, todos con cara de sueño y en pijama – ahora sí me asusté ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Tobi?

-¿De qué hablas Hidan? – en ese momento se acercaba el Uchiha, llevando al rubio recién llegado en un agradable abrazo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos – te pregunté algo Hidan ¿Qué le pasó a Tobi?

-Bueno, es que ya son las 10 y él no ha despertado – antes de que el religioso agregara algo más, el azabache se apresuró a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo dejó en estado de shock a todos, el buen chico no tenía mascara, dejando ver sus finas facciones, solo estaba cubierto por una delgada sabana, la cual tenía algunas manchas blancas y rojas, se podía apreciar en el cuerpo del chico algunos golpes y sus labios sangraban, a su lado había una rosa y una nota.

-¡TOBI! – El genio Uchiha corrió hacia el joven y comprobó sus signos vitales – Hidan, llama a Shizune ¡rápido! – dicho esto el albino salió corriendo a la habitación de la concejera peli café, el Uchiha miraba a su primo y al notar la rosa y la nota, tomó esta ultima y la leyó en voz alta.

_NO DEBIERON DEJAR AL PEQUEÑOI SOLO, REALMENTE ME TARDE EN HAYAR SU HABITACION, AUNQUE ME DELEITE CON LO QUE VI, DE ECHO ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACERLE UNA VISITA AL PEQUEÑO RUBIO, O AL ATRACTIVO ALBINO, ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SI LOS DEJEN SOLOS, ¿VERDAD ITACHI?, DIGANLE A `TOBI´QUE DISFRUTE NUESTRA NOCHE JUNTOS_

_OROCHIMARU_

El azabache arrugó la nota, maldiciendo a ese tipo, en ese momento llegó Shizune acompañada de los paramédicos, el peli largo que durmió sin pijama (no desnudo, tranquilas), fue en la ambulancia con su primo, no sin antes besar los labios del recién llegado artista, dejando a todos impresionados.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio sepulcral, así como el resto del día, por seguridad todos quedaron dentro del edificio, ya entrada la tarde, el rubio estaba pintando a la única paciente femenino del lugar, cuando estaba por acabar, ella rompió el silencio

-Deidara… ¿Itachi y tú son pareja? – el rubio dejo los pinceles a un lado, intentando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se notaran, no lo logró

-¿De qué hablas Konan, un? – el rubio quería salir por la tangente, la chica lo notó y no lo iba a dejar hacer eso

-Vamos, no creas que no me di cuenta, ¡ya entiendo! Tu besas en los labios a todos tus amigos – la peli azul le dedico una mirada picara al artista, que solo logro sonrojarse más – vamos Dei, cuéntame

-*siro* veras, un…

**Flash back**

Dos jóvenes en una cama, el rubio estaba en un profundo sueño, mientras el Uchiha lo contemplaba, no le importaba no haber dormido en toda la noche, pues el ángel que yacía en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía ver, aunque ese mechón se empeñaba en impedirlo, y con suavidad lo retiró, en ese momento el rubio abrió con pereza los ojos.

-Buenos días, un – el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa de mil soles, que el Uchiha correspondió con un leve gesto

-Dei… quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – El rubio se tensó y bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir – ¿es la causa de que uses muñequeras? – en efecto, desde que salió del hospital, el joven artista usaba muñequeras para ocultar las heridas de sus brazos – si no quieres decirme está bien, pero, dame la oportunidad de borrar el dolor de tus ojos.

-Esa es una buena idea, un – y sin más palabras, el Uchiha besó al Uzumaki, era un beso lleno de sentimientos indecibles

**Fin flash back**

-Vaya, entonces él lo cumplirá después de todo es un Uchiha – ambos jóvenes se rieron de ese comentario dando por terminada la sesión de pintura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la noche -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los pacientes veían televisión hasta q llego la peli café

-Chicos, es hora de dormir – todos la miraron extrañados, ellos iban a dormir cuando querían – por el incidente de Tobi todos dormirán temprano, así que a sus habitaciones y cierren bien puertas y ventanas – todos se iban tranquilos…

-Konan, dormirás conmigo, es una orden – todos se sorprendieron, sabían que al líder le gustaba Konan, pero nunca le había hecho una declaración tan atrevida – no voy a dejarte sola con un violador cerca – Pein les leyó el pensamiento? No, el solo aclaraba las cosas, y así todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

-Shizune. San, un – el rubio se le acerco a la chica jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata - ¿puedo quedarme en el cuarto de Itachi?, es que es el único que no tiene balcón, un (claro, porque él no iba a esperar a que Itachi llegara y lo encontrara ahí, era por el balcón)

-Claro, de hecho, me pidió que te dijera que llegaría tarde, solo iba a esperar a quien se quedaría con Tobi

-Gracias, un – y sin más, el rubio se fue a su habitación por su pijama y después a la del Uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el pasillo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un albino caminaba por el pasillo, cuando es jalado a una habitación y besado con rudeza, iba a pelear cuando nota el familiar olor a avaro (creyeron que era Orochimaru?)

-Joder Kakuzu, me asustaste – fue lo único coherente que pudo decir cuando éste le libró de su agarre - ¿Qué quieres?

-Dormirás conmigo hoy – y sin más cerró la puerta, puesto que era la habitación del moreno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la habitación de Itachi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio dormía con una pijama celeste, haciendo juego con sus ojos, que estaban cerrados, mientras abrazaba la almohada que tenía el olor al Uchiha, en ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una sombra con cabello largo, al entrar, despertó al pequeño ser en esa habitación

-Itachi, un?, - entes d que pudiera decir algo mas, esa persona lo besó con pasión, al tiempo que se deshacía de la parte baja de su pijama y su ropa interior – Basta, para ya Itachi, un – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que esa demandante boca bajara a su cuello, y esas manos le quitaban la camisa, los besos bajaron de su cuello a su pecho, dejando pequeñas marcas, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta del miembro de éste y empezar a dar ligeras lamidas en la punta – bien Itachi, ya te divertiste, un… pa-para – el rubio hablaba entre jadeos, y entonces sintió como su miembro era devorado por entero – ya basta, un, no quiero – el artista no dejaba de lanzar patadas – Itachi me asustas un – en eso la sombra dejó de jugaron su miembro un momento

-Oe ni Tobi ni tu mami protestaron tanto – y dicho esto tomo las manos del rubio con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra metía la camisa del pijama en la boca de su dueño – ahora pequeño rubio, yo te haré sentir muy bien…

**Wow! Ya lo terminé… este está un poco más largo…. Y ya tengo un adelantito del capítulo 5… **NO TOQUES LO QUE ES DE UN UCHIHA

Sin más a los review´s

Elixx: pues aquí también habrá un poco de romance, aunq es más drama, sigue leyendo

Auru24 y Super: gracias por comentar tan lindo mi historia, comentarios como los suyos me ayudan a escribir

Derama17: pues no es Mada porque Mada es Tobi, no es Sasu porque él tiene pareja, y si, tui fuiste la que le atinó… es el maldito de Orochimaru, sigue leyendo

Gldxz: pues no, Saso apareció en el inicio, pero ya luego lo voy a poner, lee y entérate

Kirei-chan: no es Zetsu, Zetsu aun va a aparecer para alegrar a Tobi (?), y pues en las pistas les dije q no había salido, y a Kisame ya lo mencioné… sigue leyendo

Y chicos que siguen el fic SIMPLE APUESTA ese fic es de mi amiga, y a ella ya no le gusta el Yaoi, pero no se preocupen. Que yo lo voy a continuar, sea como sea, pero también hay malas noticias, NADIE COMENTA MI FIC IMPORTANCIA! Me costó mucho, ha tenido cientos de visitas y ningún review que feo… a y mi compu murió, así que voy a cumplir la notita sobre la actualización del primer capítulo ¿Qué no lo leyeron?, pues léanlo, ya que ahorita estoy en un ciber… así que gánense la actualización y dejen review o Jashin. Sama los castigará….


	5. NO TOQUES LO QUE ES DE UN UCHIHA

Hola gente, lamento haberlos echo esperar, de echo, ahora estoy en la escuela ¡después de un examen de química!, estoy súper asustada, pero bueno, vamos con el capitulo.

**Disclamer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Kishimoto. Sama, y yo solo los uso por diversión

**Advertencias: **Así o más Yaoi, así o más personalidades en OoC

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS

-.-.-.-. Cambios de Escena -.-.-.-.

Sin más que decir, al capitulo

* * *

NO TOQUES LO QUE ES DE UN UCHIHA

− Ahora pequeño rubio, yo te hare sentir muy bien – el mayor volvió con el miembro del rubio, pero paró al notar algo − ¿sabes? No podré _hacértelo_ si te tengo las manos sujetas, así que te amarraré, tengo que soltarte un rato, pero si intentas algo estúpido – con su mano libre saca de sus ropas un filoso cuchillo – voy a matarte – lo acerca al cuello del artista, entonces lo separa y lo mira fijamente – que curioso – ríe discretamente – este cuchillo fue el que mató a tu mami – entonces volvió a acercar el cuchillo al rubio y soltó las manos de éste, mientras sacaba unas suaves amarras de la cómoda del Uchiha – conozco muy bien a mi sobrinito – ríe de nuevo y procede a amarrar a Deidara, una vez atado, procede a lo que estaba haciendo…

-.-.-.-. En otro lado -.-.-.-.

Un azabache caminaba con calma por los pasillos de ese enorme lugar, en su rostro –que nunca expresaba emociones- se podía ver un poco de molestia

− Maldito Kakashi, le dije que llegara temprano – el Uchiha cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su sien – pero si era de esperar, es el rey de la impuntualidad – rodó los ojos –es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida – dijo intentando imitar la voz del susodicho, y al hacerlo, volteó a los lados para asegurarse de que no lo hayan escuchado (han visto la película se sailor moon r? en la escena donde serena le pide un beso a Darien, tal y como voltea él, voltea Itachi), al percatarse de que no hay nadie, suelta un suspiro – debo ver a Deidara, debe estar asustado – en ese momento dobla un pasillo y abre la puerta, esperando ver a su angelito de ojos azules – ¿y Dei?, de seguro en mi habitación – y se dirige a su habitación, puesto que se muere por ver a ese bello rubio, al que Tobi ahora le dice "Senpai", le parece extraño que lo hago si apenas lo conoce, pero si él es feliz así…

-.-.-.-. En la habitación de Itachi -.-.-.-.

El rubio lloraba, puesto que el hombre encima de él no le apartaba el cuchillo, y aparte luchaba por no correrse, no le iba a dar el gusto a ese idiota, pero al final, no pudo contenerse y dejo toda su esencia en la boca de Orochimaru, una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo del artista.

− Pequeño rubio, por ser tan bueno te daré un premio – en ese momento, volteó a Deidara, poniéndolo boca a bajo en la cama, se acercó lentamente a su oído – no te hare tanto daño como a Tobi – ríe discreto – a ti te voy a preparar – y de golpe insertó un dedo en la cavidad del artista, el cual, de no haber tenido la boca tapada hubiese gritado, Orochimaru fue recibido por calor y estrechez, mucho calor y mucha estrechez – rubito, parece que nunca te habían marcado − y sin aviso metió el segundo dedo con la misma fuerza que el primero, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, para preparar la entrada del artista, cuando su dedo medio y su dedo corazón pudieron hacer círculos sin muchos problemas, insertó el tercer dedo, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos más, los retiró de golpe, bajó sus pantalones y bóxers un poco, dejando ver su mas que despierto miembro, se acostó encima del rubio, rosando la entrada de éste − ¿estás listo? – Hizo un poco de presión a lo que el rubio solo pudo llorar mas – prepárate – el rubio apretó más los ojos, sabía lo que sucedería, el tipo abusaría de él y después lo mataría, justo como a su madre, así que solo mantuvo cerrados los ojos y esperó, pero no solo no pasó nada, sino que el peso de Orochimaru desapareció, volteó a ver lo que pasaba y vio a Itachi golpeándolo con brutalidad.

**Deidara POV**

Pensé que mi vida acabaría hoy, pero no pensé que Itachi llegaría un, desde que lo conocí no había demostrado sentimiento alguno, pero ahora veo odio, ira desmedida un, aunque me parece improbable, sus ojos han cambiado, ahora son de color rojo, debe ser por la poca luz un, debo detenerlo, si mata a su tío lo llevarán a la cárcel y no quiero un, debo llamar su atención.

**Fin Deidara POV**

**Itachi POV**

Venía con todas las ansias de ver a mi ángel, pero me encuentro con esto, maldito Orochimaru ¡MALDITO!, pretende tocar lo que es mío, yo le enseñaré a no tocar lo que es de un Uchiha, lo golpearé hasta que muera o me canse, lo que ocurra después, oigo un quejido, volteo hacia mi cama, allí está mi pequeño ángel, atado y sin ropa, tiene los ojos rojos por el llanto, en sus ojos hay pánico, volteo a ver a Orochimaru, si lo mato me alejarán de Deidara, no me queda mas que dejarlo y desatar a mi niño, se ve tan sensual, pero debo portarme como lo que soy, un Uchiha.

**Fin Itachi POV**

El azabache, después de desatar al rubio, limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas, está aterrado y no mueve ni un musculo

− Dei – Itachi aleja un poco al rubio – él, bueno, como te digo…

− No, Itachi, el no pudo… − antes de decir algo más rompió en llanto y abrazó al Uchiha – ¡él asesinó a mi madre, un! Iba a matarme – el azabache besa con delicadeza al rubio, fue un beso corto y amable, al separarse del peli negro fue a su cómoda y sacó de ella una pijama, entregándosela al rubio, quien lo miró un poco confundido

− No me malentiendas – una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del Uchiha – no es que no quiera seguir viendo tu hermoso cuerpo – sin darse cuenta, Itachi estaba recorriendo con sus manos las piernas del artista mientras este solo se sonrojaba – lo que pasa es que debo llamar a la policía y no quiero que vean algo que, bueno, no se si te guste el termino – el pelilargo parecía muy distraído haciendo círculos con su dedo en el ombligo del oji azul, rozando ligeramente aquella zona delicada, sin dejar de hacer eso el oji negro se acercó al oído de Deidara y le dijo de una manera muy provocativa – yo te describo como mío – y devoró su lóbulo, separándose rápidamente – bueno, te dejo para que te vistas y yo me voy con Orochimaru a llamar a la policía – Itachi estaba realmente feliz porque sabía que el rubio era un poco tímido, y con lo que había echo, seguro ya habrá roto alguna que otra barrera, tal vez Deidara se enojaría por dejar a su "amigo especial" un poco inquieto, pero se lo recompensaría, tal vez esa noche, tal vez otra, el estaría dispuesto para cuando el rubio quisiera.

Deidara vio como salía Itachi de la habitación, se levanto con el pijama y entró al cuarto de baño, se sentía suco y quería darse una ducha, además de que tenía que dormir a su "amigo", el cual fue despertado por el Uchiha, se metió al baño y abrió la llave de agua helada.

.-.-.-.-. Afuera -.-.-.-.

El heredero mayor de los Uchiha llamó a la policía, les dijo que los vería en el jardín trasero del instituto para no causar alarma en los demás, y así fue, la policía llegó después de 30 minutos.

− Este gusano estaba en los pasillos – el Uchiha les daba una versión que libraba a su angelito de ir a la estación de policía y tener que hacer el reconocimiento, declaración y todo el aburrido y tedioso proceso que él pasó en su infancia – al parecer quería callar al único testigo de otro de sus crímenes – aunque quería librar a su angelito, la muerte de la madre del mismo no iba a pasar desapercibida – él asesinó a Kushina Uzumaki – les entregó en una bolsa de plástico el arma con la que amenazaba a Deidara

− Gracias por su ayuda joven – el agente de policía tenía un extraño corte de cabello y unas cejas súper pobladas – le avisaré cuando tenga que ir a declarar, además de que nos gustaría hablar con el testigo del que habla

− Él no vio nada – mintió el Uchiha, porque no iba a exponer a _su_ rubio a que todos supieran que casi abusan de él – Orochimaru me confesó a mí que iba a matarlo, ni Deidara ni nadie sabe que estoy aquí, todos piensan que sigo con mi primo en el hospital, por eso insistí en que los vería aquí – Itachi trataba de mantenerse serio, pero la insistencia de ese policía lo ponía de nervios

− Está bien, gracias por cooperar, le avisaré cuando debe atestiguar, con permiso – el policía junto con su compañero metieron al inconsciente Orochimaru en la patrulla, y el arma que les dio Itachi, fue a parar a una bola etiquetada como EVIDENCIA, cerraron la portezuela trasera y se marcharon rápidamente, pero para desgracia del Uchiha, con la sirena encendida, haciendo salir a la consejera Shizune

.-.-.-.-. En la habitación de Itachi -.-.-.-.

El rubio se había quedado en la cama hasta que Itachi salió y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió en la distancia, entró al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz, éste era muy amplio, puesto que tenía una regadera para 4 personas y una reconfortante bañera donde fácilmente entrarían dos personas, con suficiente espacio de más

− _Itachi y yo podríamos… _− antes de terminar su pensamiento el sonrojo acudió presto a sus mejillas, el rubio sacudió su cabeza para alejarlo, dejó el pijama de Itachi en una pequeña repisa, y desató con cuidado la liga que tenía en su cabello, aún recordaba que cuando llegó a la universidad todos lo confundían con una chica por su apariencia y su forma de peinar, realmente era molesto, dejó sus pensamientos, se metió a la regadera y abrió la llave de agua fría, dejó que el agua mojara su cuerpo y su cabello, cerrando los ojos e inundando sus sentidos con el delicado roce del agua contra su cuerpo, tomó el shampoo y puso un poco en sus manos, aplicando después lentamente, dando un suave masaje a su cabellera, tomó el jabón y empezó a recorrer con él su cuerpo, poniendo especial interés en las marcas que había dejado Orochimaru, al terminar de lavar su cuerpo, se sentó con la regadera aún abierta, el agua recorría cada centímetro de su piel, el oji azul escondió la cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar

.-.-.-.-. Afuera del baño -.-.-.-.

Itachi había entrado después de una larga perorata en la que Shizune le dijo que era un delito mentirle a la policía y un montón de cosas más que habría escuchado de buena gana de no ser porque vio una tenue lucecita encenderse en su habitación, al entrar en su cuarto, vio que la luz encendida provenía del cuarto de baño, él se acercó y asomó la cabeza para ver dentro, él no era un pervertido que espiaba al rubio mientras se bañaba, claro que no, él solamente quería saber como se encontraba Deidara, claro que era por eso, porque él era un chico bueno como su primo, al acercarse vio a su rubio tal y como lo encontró la noche anterior en la cocina, con el detalle de que ahora se veía más sensual, mojado y sin ropa, era como un ángel herido, y él iba a curarle las heridas

.-.-.-.-. En el baño -.-.-.-.

El rubio seguía llorando, pero paró al notar los cálidos, fuertes y protectores brazos de Itachi alrededor de él, no sabía porqué, pero siempre que el Uchiha lo abrazaba se reconfortaba, lo invadía una paz hermosa, levantó la vista y sus labios fueron sellados en un fugaz beso

− No llores, yo estoy contigo – el azabache trazaba una ruta en el pecho del artista, mientras que este se apoyaba en él

− Te has metido vestido, vas a resfriarte, un – el rubio cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe al notar cierta acción en el azabache – Ita… Itachi yo… ¡ah! Sigue, un

− Claro _mi_ rubio – el azabache masturbaba lento al oji azul, un lento vaivén con su mano, de arriba abajo, acariciando levemente la punta, causando más placer al rubio, pero paró de pronto, dejando al oji azul, sorprendido, ansioso, molesto y muchas otras cosas – si te abres un poco más me será más fácil – el rubio se sonrojó violentamente pero igual obedeció al moreno, abriendo un poco más sus piernas y bajándolas un poco, hasta quedar completamente sentado, el Uchiha se puso frente a él y empezó a besar con fuerza su pecho, poniendo especial fuerza en las marcas que éste tenía, Itachi estaba decidido a reemplazar las marcas dejadas por Orochimaru y poner las suyas, fue bajando lentamente hasta rozar con sus labios el ya despierto miembro del Uzumaki

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Ah! – el artista no pudo contener ese gemido al sentir como la boca del moreno devoraba por completo su miembro y marcaba un vaivén parecido al que tenia su mano, el Uchiha se movía con maestría, aunque la posición no era la más cómoda, a él no le importaba mientras hiciera eso con el rubio lindo, el cual se veía aún más lindo sonrojado, con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos cerrados por el placer

El lento vaivén del Uchiha dios el resultado esperado, pues el rubio se vino dejando la boca del peli largo lleno de su esencia, de la boca del Uchiha salía un rastro de ese liquido, el Uchiha se levantó, dejó que el agua cayera un poco más y cerró la llave, ayudó a su rubio a levantarse

− Debemos vestirnos e irnos a dor… − el azabache no terminó, pues el rubio se abalanzó contra sus labios, pasando a besar con rudeza su cuello, de seguro mañana habría marcas − ¿porqué tan ansioso? – el Uchiha trataba de ignorar el echo de que recorría descaradamente el cuerpo del rubio, quien a su vez arrancaba con desesperación su ropa

− No creas que no noté que estás igual de ansioso, un – el rubio acarició aquella zona del azabache que realmente requería atención – no creas que dormirás hoy, un – y con una mirada seductora el artista llevó al Uchiha a la cama, puesto que nunca había estado más seguro de querer entregarse a alguien…

* * *

¡Yosh! Ya terminé el capitulo… como se han dado cuenta, no soy un as con el lime… espero que les haya gustado… y sin más a los hermosos review's que tan amablemente me han obsequiado

kotoko-noda: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste

Auru24: orale! Ya tengo una fan! Gracias, espero ver algún dia tus dibujos

Karu-suna: si yo igual los eh leído, espero que la reacción de Itachi te guste…

Elixx: espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, si Orochimaru es un cruel villano, y el hermoso

Derama17: tranqui, tranqui, ya salvaron a Deidara… espero que este capitulo te guste igual

Ahora dejen review o Jashin. Sama los castigará


	6. Entregandome a Ti ¿Nos conocemos?

**Hola chicos! **

**Gomenne por la tardanza… es que no se me ocurria nada!**

**Pero ya esta… y les traigo hasta KakuHidan… solo que no soy experta en lemon, asi que perdonen si hay algunos errores**

**Disclamer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Mal lemon, mala ortografia, OoC en Hidan, soy catalogada como la reina del drama, así que eso es lo que van a tener

GRITOS

_Pensamientos_

Dialogos

Y sin mas que decir, al capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ENTREGANDOME A TI. ¿NOS CONOCEMOS?

El Uchiha recostó lentamente al ojiazul en la cama, mientras recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo niveo que tenía bajo de él, el beso era fuerte, profundo, apasionado, ambos jovenes tenían una batalla con sus lenguas, una intentando dominar a la otra. El ojiazul quitaba la ropa del Uchiha con desesperación, cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron y se miraron fijamente, sin atreverse a parpadear, el rubio recorría con la mirada al azabache y cuando se percató del perfectisimo cuerpo de Itachi, así como de sus potente erección, desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado.

− No escondas tu rostro – el Uchiha tomó del mentón al rubio, se acercó a él para besarlo, logrando que su ereccion rozara la entrepierna del rubio, logrando un sonoro gemido por parte de éste – si quieres podemos parar – las palabras eran ciertas hasta cierto punto, porque lo que Itachi lo que realmente menos quería era parar, ya que una peligrosa zona de su perfecta anatomía, ya dolía bastante – podemos continuar otro dí… − antes de que pudiera continuar, fue besado violentamente por el rubio, quien no quería parar, quería entregarse a Itachi, puesto que sentía por él algo que no había sentido por nadie, ya se había atrevido a empezar, y no se echaría hacia atrás.

El azabache se despidió de lo último que le quedaba de cordura, y besó fuertemente a Deidara

Deidara extendió una mano y lo acarició con timidez. Su pecho estaba caliente y le notaba los latidos del corazón. El fuego de los besos casi había difuminado su consciencia, pero se aferraba a la realidad por no perderse ni un detalle de la exitación que le provocaba aquel contacto.

Nunca había acariciado musculos tan duros como aquellos. Su fortaleza aumentaba la fuerza de la seducción y despertaba zonas de su cuerpo que habían permanecido dormidas.

− Tu cabello es como la seda – dijo Itachi – tan suave

Itachi besó a Deidara en el cuello mientras le acariciaba los hombros. Deidara inhaló su aroma, especiado e intenso, extraño y misterioso, que le parecía irresistible. Itachi debió de notar su deseo, porque se entregó al beso con más pasón todavía. Y al ser conciente del efecto que tenía en él, Deidara se sintió enormemente poderoso.

Entonces Itachi empezó a acariciarle las caderas. Deidara se puso en tensión.

− Descuida – susurró él, notando su incomodidad – Iremos más despacio

− No, no – dijo el rubio, entre aterrorizado e impaciente por su propio deseo – hagámoslo

El Uchiha se apartó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo

− Talvez deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento. ¿Tienes miedo Deidara? ¿Es eso?

Él negó con vehemencia

− No, en absoluto, no tengo ningún miedo. Quiero hacerlo – insistió con firmeza – y quiero hacerlo ahora, un

Deidara lo besó con apasionamiento y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Itachi. Él respondió sin dudarlo e introdujo una pierna entre sus muslos. El rubio sintió el contacto de su sexo.

− Deidara… − sususrró Itachi, con tono ronco

Entonces, entró en él

La sensacion que lo llenó por completo lo dejó sin aire. Fue como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo despertaran y se estremecieran a la vez. Deseaba que aquel contacto durara para siempre

Itachi volvió a susurrar su nombre, y a Deidara le pareció un sonido casi doloroso cuando aumentó el ritmo, y no pudo evitar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, a su vez, el Uchiha también emitía algunos sonidos que para él eran desconocidos, si bien era cierto que él ya había tenido algunas experiencias, pero el rubio hacía que se sintiera extraño, poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, hasta que al final llegó el orgasmo para ambos, a pese de querer estar unido al artista siempre, Itachi salió de él con lentitud, haciendo que el artista gimiera sonoramente, el rubio se recostó sobre el pecho del Uchiha y se cubrió con las sabanas.

− Si quieres podemos repetir Deidara – el Uchiha acariciaba la espalda del Uzumaki − ¿Dei? – Entonces lo notó, el ojiazul se había dormido de inmediato – que curioso, tú me dijiste que no dormiría hoy – el azabache acarició el cabello del rubio, lo abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-. En otra habitación -.-.-.

Un moreno y un albino libraban una batalla con sus lenguas, niguno quiere ser dominado, el beso es feroz, su pasión es ilimitada, pero sus pulmones piden aire.

− Vamos, di que sí – el moreno estaba sobre el albino, ambas miradas se encontraron, verde y violeta – Hidan, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿porqué no podemos tener sexo?

− Para empezar, dos años no son mucho – el albino estaba ruborizado – y además Jashin. Sama manda llegar casto a altar

− Oh vamos, por mi parte no le voy a decir a tu dios que rompiste esa regla

El moreno abrió la camisa del albino y besó con fiereza su pecho, e introdujo su mano en el pantalon del albino, estimulando su joven miembro

− ¡ah! Está bien – el albino empujó un poco al moreno y se levantó de la cama, siendo seguido por el ojiverde, Hidan le dio la espalda y se quitó los pantalones y la camisa

La vision de los elegantes pies desnudos de Hidan le hizo comprender que no estaba con cualquiera, sino ante un chico casto. Una categoría a la que no estaba en modo alguno acostumbrado.

Sorprendentemente, se sintió inseguro. No sabía que hacer. Ni sabía, tampoco, porqué seguía en mitad de la habitación, inmovil y torpe como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo.

Kakuzu se acercó a una silla y se quitó la camisa, que dejó en el respaldo. Despues, se sentó y se quitó los pantalones.

Siguió desnudandose con calma, mientras intantaba convenserce de que no había nada malo en ello. Pero no las tenía todas consigo. Además estaba tan excitado que su condición resultó espectacularmente llamativa cuando por fin se libró de la ropa interior.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Hidan, vio que había cerrado los ojos. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cintura. Luego se apoyó en un codo y miró al albino.

− Abre los ojos

− Haz olvidado apagar la luz

− No lo he olvidado

− Pero deberías apagarla ¿No crees?

− Lo haré antes de dormir. No ahora

− ¿Porqué?

− Porque quiero verte. ¿Es que tú no quieres verme?

− Bueno, yo…

− Tu… − lo interrumpió el ojiverde − ¿Es que tienes miedo de mi? ¿Es eso?

Él frunció el ceño

− ¿Miedo?

− Sí, miedo. Venga, atrevete a quitarte la ropa interior – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Apuesto 100 ryous a que no te atreves

Durante un par de segundos, Kakuzu pensó que no se atrevería. Pero se equivocó. Rapidamente, se sentó en la cama, tiró de sus boxers y se quedó desnudo. Sin embargo, se cubrió tan deprisa que apenas tuvo tiempo de ver su miembro en ereccion

− ¡He ganado! ¿Lo ves? No tengo miedo

Kakuzu sonrió y pensó que aquello podía ser divertido

− Bien, haz ganado y de inmediato te daré tu premio

El moreno apagó la luz y despues, volvió a la cama, dovoró los labios del religioso, bajando lentamente a su mentón, su cuello, pasando por sus hombros a su pecho, a la vez que con su mano estimulaba al religioso

Entnces, poco a poco y sin preparaciones, introdujo su miembro en la estrecha cavidad del peli plata

Lento, fuerte, un vaiven hipnotizante, ninguno pudo evitar los gemidos que salian de sus bocas, el moreno tomó de la cadera al peli plata, para aumentar la profundidad de las envestidas a la vez que masajeaba el miembro de éste, para hacerlo olvidar el dolor.

− Kakuzu… me ¡ah! – el religioso experimentó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el moreno

El ojiverde se separó lentamente, vio al religioso sonrojado, intentendo normalizar su respiracion, esa vison le hizo querer hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, pero sabía que el religioso se negaría, así que lentamente se acostó a un lado del menor

Hidan estaba feliz por haber compartido ese momento con persona de la que se había enamorado, así que lo abrazó por la cintura, dispuesto a dormir para recuperar la energía perdida

− Hidan, muevete – Ok, vale no contó con eso, no contó con que Kakuzu lo alejara de él, que le negara un abrazo, nunca había pasado

− Kuzu… joder ¡abrazame! – el peli plata se pegaba más al moreno

− Hidan hay mucho calor – _Ok esa respuesta apesta, porque cada noche, con frío o calor lo abrazaba, pero es que ahora cada minimo contacto le provocaría aventarsele y hacerle el amor sin cansancio_

− Pero Kuzu… − _Talvez lo que dijo Kisame era cierto…_

**Inicio flashback**

Un peli plata lavaba los trastes en una cocina decorada al clasico estilo del siglo XVII, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró y envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos fuertes, dejandose llevar.

− ¿Por qué aceptaste al idiota de Kakuzu? – al reconocer la voz, Hidan se soltó rapidamente y le plantó la cara

− ¿A ti que te importa estupido pez? – Kisame no se inmutó ante ese comentario, al contrario, soltó una carcjada, que al albino no le gustó − ¿y de qué cojones te ríes?

− ¿No te das cuenta? – Kisame miraba a Hidan con cara de "eres el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra" – él solo quiere una noche de sexo y nada más – Kisame se acercó lentemente a Hidan hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, se acercó y le susurró al oido – conmigo sería diferente – estaba a pundo de capturar el lobulo del albino con sus labios

− ¡Jodete! – Hidan se apartó y salió de la cocina, huyendo de Kisame

**Fin flashback**

El peli plata se separó lentamente y se levantó del lecho, buscando su ropa a tientas, dejando desconcertado al moreno, que se levantó y o tomó del brazo

− ¿A donde diablos vas? – y fue en ese momento que se percató de que su religioso amante erramaba algunas lagrimas − ¿Por qué lloras?

− Dejame – Hidan rompio bruscamente el agarre y se termino de vestir para plantarle la cara a Kakuzu, quien seguía desnudo – dejame en paz, ¡ya tienes lo que querias! – el peli plata aplastó algo, lo levantó y vio el peluche que Kakuzu le dio cuando le pidió que fuera su novio, ese momento bello, era ahora triste, así que solo se lo tiró en la cara al moreno y salió de la habitación

Kakuzu suspiró, se vistió nuevamente y buscó algo en el buró de noche, sacó un pequeño objeto y lo guardó en sus pantalones, se puso las pantunflas y fue a la habitacion de su (infantil, obsesivo, escandaloso y religioso) amor

Kakuzu legó y antes de tocar pegó su oido a la puert, pudo escuchar los ligeros sollozos del albino, tomó el objeto y lo miró fijamente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería hablar con él en la mañana

-.-.-. En otro lugar -.-.-.

Un pelinegro dromia, estaba inquieta, se movia de un lado a otro en la cama, revolviendo las sabanas, tirando las almohadas, la bata que tenía puesta se pegaba a su pecho por culpa del ligero sudor que cubría al pelinegro

− No… ya basta… por favor… me duele… − el joven no tenía mascara, se podían ver unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, entonces una mano retiró las lagrimas con suavidad, delineando con sus dedos los labios del pelinegro, logrando que éste se despertara agitado − ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacer aquí?

− Shh… no querrás que sepan que estoy aquí, ¿ya no te acuerdas? – el pelinegro negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras veía a esa sombra acercarse lentamente a él, la sombra extendió la mano hacia una lampara y la encendió, revelando a un chico alto, su cabello era verde oscuro casi negro, los ojos eran de un inusual color entre amarillo y dorado, y la piel, de un lado parecía ser más palido que del otro – veo que aún no lo pillas, creo que debo recordarte quien soy

**Inicio flashback**

Un niño de 10 año está en lo que parece ser el pasillo de un juzgado, tiene las piernas juntas, las manos en puño sobre sus rodillas y conteniendo algunoas lagrimas que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos

− ¡Ya basta Madara!, no puedes llorar – el pequeño se intantaba autoconvencer – soy un Uchiha – pero autocontenerse no servía de mucho, ya que en poco tiempo las lagrimas brotaron a raudales de sus ojos.

− No llores porfavor pequeño, no llores porfavor pequeño – un niño más alto y de unos 15 años está frente a él, se agacha y con sus manos limpia las lagrimas del pequeño

− Gra… Gracias – sin saber porqué el pelinegro se sonrojó – etto…

− Zetsu, ¿y tu?

− Mada… ¡Tobi!

− ¿MadaTobi?

− No, ¡Tobi! – el pequeño hace un lindo puchero – mi nombre es Tobi, Zetsu. San

− Está bien Tobi – el menor sonríe, la unica sonrisa verdadera que ha dado desde que `eso´ pasó − ¿sabías que te ves más lindo cuando ríes que cuando lloras? – y el mayor acaricia la mejilla del menor, juntando lentamente sus labios en un beso fugaz, el mayor se separa y se levanta – ya debo irme, pero volveré para protegerte Mada… Tobi, Uchiha ¿no? – el menor asiente, y Zetsu sale corriendo, en la lejanía voltea hacia el menor − ¡VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS!

**Fin flashback**

− Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, volvi para protegerte – lentamente une sus labios con los de Tobi, quien recuerda ese dulce contacto, y de a poco corresponde al beso con timidez

Entonces… la puesta se abre, revelando al padre del Uchiha

* * *

Yosh! Terminé!

Espero les guste este capitulo, y ya tengo echo el capitulo numero 7! Y tengo casi a la mitad el 8!

Les adelanto los titulos de los capitulos que siguen:

Capitulo 7: ¡Matrimonio! ¿Tobi tiene novio?

Y Capitulo 8: Confesion. ¿Jugaste conmigo?

Imaginense que es lo que viene

Y agradezco especialmente a las siguientes personas:

**Karu-suna****:** Sorry por cortar el lemmon, pero es que no tenia ideas

**Derama17****:** Gracias, un simple comentario, me da fuerzas para seguir

**elixx:** Claro que Orochimaru fue a la carcel, ya no se me ocurriría que más hacer con él

**Auru24****:** Realmente me encantaría ver tus dibujos, espero que cuando te decidas me los muestres

**Harumi Meira****:** Yo actualizo y tu tambien hazlo, me gustaria leer tus fics

**ShinigamiXD****:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y pues aquí hay lemmon

Se que no es muy bueno, pero espero les guste el lemmon, les di ItaDei y KakuHidan, pero bueno, ¡cuidense!

Dejen review´s o Jashin. Sama los castigará


	7. ¡Matrimonio! ¿Tobi tiene novio?

Hola chicos! Sé que me tardé, pero les traigo un capitulo muy lindo, porque miren que hoy me encuentro feliz

GRITOS

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos

(Mis inteligentes y escasas interrupciones)

-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena -.-.-.-

Les recuerdo que el genialísimo anime NARUTO no es de mi propiedad (POR DESGRACIA), ya que si lo fuera, habría mas Yaoi, Sasuke se le declararía a Naruto y Deidara le hubiese confesado su amor a Itachi antes de morir, pero sé que en el más allá, se encontraron y confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡De veras!

Les advierto: Este capítulo tiene tintes dramáticos, y más que capitulo de fic, parece capitulo de song fic, hay mucho OoC en Hidan y en Kakuzu, de hecho en todos, y aquí aparece uno de los cuerpos de Pain, personificando a alguien que el respetado líder odia, pero como no me sé los nombres de los cuerpos de pain solo lo conoceremos por el título que ostenta; y sin más al capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: ¡MATRIMONIO! ¿TOBI TIENE NOVIO?

Y entonces la puesta se abre revelando al padre del Uchiha…

- ¿Tobi?

Al escuchar la voz del progenitor el menor, los jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos y un tanto avergonzados

- Papá, yo...

- Señor Uchiha, un gusto – Zetsu interrumpió a Tobi y se aproximó al padre de este, extendiendo su mano, a lo cual, el padre de Tobi respondió – mi nombre es Zetsu, y le tengo que confesar que realmente amo a su hijo –ante esta revelación, ambos Uchiha quedan impactados y el menor solo atina a alcanzar niveles insospechados de rubor – y ahora que es inminente que ha descubierto nuestra relación – haciendo un marcado énfasis en "nuestra"-quiero pedir su consentimiento para que todo sea…mmm… oficial – terminó con un leve encogimiento de hombros

- Tobi, ¿Qué tienes tú que decir al respecto? –el Uchiha mayor solo quiere que su hijo sea feliz, no como el idiota de su hermano Fugaku que parece vivir en el siglo pasado el muy hijo de su… bueno, volviendo al tema –si tú dices que si yo no voy a oponerme

El menor veía a su padre y a Zetsu, alternando el contacto visual entre ellos, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado el contacto con Zetsu le decía que éste realmente sentía algo fuerte por él, pero también sabía que, tarde o temprano, Zetsu querría algo más, algo que probablemente no podría darle, por eso…

- Sí padre yo también… - ¿Qué palabra usar? – amo a Zetsu – esta vez, el padre notó un cambio en "Tobi", no solo el sonrojo con el que parecía que iba a estallar, si no que no estaba utilizando esa voz chillona, sino que utilizaba la voz grave que extrañaba tanto

- Entonces yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo el mayor esbozando una ligera sonrisa, y volteo a ver a Zetsu – espero que lo cuides

- No se preocupe Señor, cuidaré a su hijo aun con mi vida – y ambos estrecharon sus manos

- Bien, eso espero – dijo soltando suavemente la mano de Zetsu – y… supongo que no hay necesidad de que me quede – y sin más dio la vuelta y se retiró

- ¿Eso era cierto? – le preguntó a Zetsu una voz, a lo que este volteó con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto, te amo – y le dedicó una sonrisa aun más cálida que antes

-.-.-.-. Amanece en el internado Akatsuki -.-.-.-.

Un peliblanco está en su habitación, abrazando su almohada, sus ojos hinchados son signo de que lloró toda la noche, y los estragos de no dormir, se interpretarían como que le hace competencia a Itachi, para ver quien tiene ojeras más grandes

- Joder… fui tan idiota, perdóname Jashin. Sama –en ese instante tocan a la puerta - ¿Quién?

- Hidan soy yo, ábreme

- ¡Largo! No quiero hablar contigo

- Pero nosotros…

- ¡Ya no hay nosotros!

El moreno se sorprende, ¿Qué quiere ese niño? ¿Una declaración romántica y cursi con todas las de la ley? Y sin más palabras se va (que insistente ¬¬)

Hidan solo escucha el sonido de pasos alejándose

- Así es mejor – y vuelve a pegar la almohada a su pecho (que por cierto esta sin camisa XD), y también vuelve a llorar - ¿Por qué jodidos viene? ¿No tiene suficiente con lo que estoy sufriendo? – entonces escucha de nuevo el característico golpe firme de la puerta

- Joder ¡que te vayas Kakuzu!

- No hasta que me escuches – antes de que el albino pueda replicar con todo su extenso y cultural vocabulario, se escucha una guitarra, el albino se sorprende, se levanta de su cama y se pega a la puerta, ante el sonido de la guitarra todos salen de sus habitaciones, Itachi y Deidara en pijama (Deidara trae puesta una de Itachi :D), Kakuzu simplemente ignora al mundo en general

- He intentado casi todo para convencerte Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco – a pesar de su voz áspera, el ojiverde canta bien - Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré Porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía Porque sin ti me he dado cuenta amor que no renaceré

- ¿Por qué Kakuzu le da serenata a Hidan? – preguntó Kisame, un tanto confundido, pensando que si hubiera hecho eso, tal vez el albino le hubiera hecho caso, ¿no?

- Tal vez discutieron de nuevo – dijo Konan – pero Shh, quiero escuchar, es tan romántico – sin darse cuenta, la peli azul se apoya en el hombro de Pain, quien la mira disimuladamente

- Porque he ido más allá del límite de la desolación. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión. Y te juro que... Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras. Mi credo mí pasado mi religión. Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos. Y dejas en pedazos este corazón

- Escuché que dijo que lo iba a dejar todo… ¿Hasta el dinero? Eso es amor – exclamó maravillada Konan

- Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza. Hasta mí propia vida. Y qué más da perder. Si te llevas del todo mi fe. Qué no dejaría…

Antes de que siguiera con su interpretación, la puerta se abre, revelando al religioso lloroso, en pijama y aun abrazando a la almohada

- Todo eso que dijiste ¿es verdad?- el religioso hablaba entrecortadamente por el llanto

El moreno suspira, toma una mano de Hidan y se arrodilla frente a él

- *suspiro* de entre su ropa saca una cajita, con una mano la sostiene, suelta la mano de Hidan y abre el objeto revelando así un anillo de compromiso, de tamaño medio, de oro con un diamante de tamaño considerable – Hidan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? – todos quedan impactados con la propuesta, el Jashinista abre la boca pero de ella no sale sonido alguno, aún es muy pronto para terminar de asimilarlo, y no sabe porqué le cuesta decir dos palabras que dice siempre, todos los días, y que en sus sueños las repite sin cansancio

- ¡Joder sí! – el albino se avienta sobre Kakuzu para abrazarlo, lo que toma de sorpresa al moreno, ambos caen al suelo

- Hidan levántate – el albino obedece y ambos quedan sentados sobre sus rodillas frente a frente, Kakuzu toma la mano de Hidan y le pone el anillo – Te queda bien ¿No? – el albino sonríe y todos en el pasillo aplauden, hasta Kisame, ya que comprendió que si Hidan era feliz con Kakuzu, entonces estaba bien, de eso se trata el amor ¿no?

- ¡Hasta que te decidiste Kakuzu! – le dijo la peli azul poniendo una mano en su hombro – fue tan romántico, que no daría yo porque alguien hiciera algo así por mi – la peli azul cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa y juntando las manos – pero supongo que tengo mala suerte – soltó un suspiro y miró a Pain de soslayo, para ver el impacto que en él tenían sus palabras

- Felicidades chicos – les dijo Shizune con una sonrisa dulce que solo a ella le salían – ahora vamos al comedor, tienen que desayunar, porque hoy llega Tobi al medio día

Todos obedecen a la peli café, y se fueron a sus habitaciones rápidamente, quedando en el pasillo Konan y Pain, solos

- ¿Lo que dijiste es verdad? – el peli naranja seguía serio, pero se le notaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas

- Sí – dijo ella sonriendo "inocentemente"- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza

- Porque… espero que ese chico que esperas llegue pronto – dijo sonriendo y metiéndose en su habitación, dejando sola a la chica

**...**

-¡QUÉ! – la peli azul pensó que Pain le pediría algo o que se confesaría, o lo insinuaría, pero, ¡no!, el menso se quedaba callado, y así, con un aura de depresión rodeándole, se fue a su habitación para cambiarse

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedad, sólo Hidan que está que no cabe de la emoción y felicidad, y Kakuzu le dice que se casarán cuando el albino quiera, pero habría que avisarles a los padres de Hidan

-.-.-.-. Al medio día -.-.-.-.

Todos están en la sala, esperando a Tobi, en la habitación hay globos de colores, una pancarta de todos los de Akatsuki, incluyendo a Shizune y a Tsunade, y también con el mensaje:

'_BIENVENIDO TOBI, UN'_

- Joder rubia, ¿tenías que ponerle el "un" a la madre esa? – el albino vestía una camisa manga corta con los primeros dos botones abiertos, unos pantalones negro y el anillo aún luciendo en su mano

- Cállate Hidan, un – el rubio le sacó la lengua y volteó, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y su cabello estaba suelto y caía por su espalda y hombros

Antes de que alguien agregara algo más, la puerta se abre, todos voltean y solo distinguen a tres personas

- ¡SENPAI! – El azabache se tira a abrazar a Deidara, mientras deja a todos sorprendidos, no solo por decirle Senpai a alguien que acaba de conocer, tal vez el usar una vos más masculina, pero, lo que realmente impactó, es que el buen chico, no tenía la máscara con la que siempre lo veían, con la que dormía y ¡hasta se bañaba! (es que Konan espió una vez por accidente)

- Tobi – se escuchó una voz proveniente de las personas que se quedaron en la puerta - ¿y él es? … - dijo señalando al rubio

- je, je Gomen – dijo Tobi soltando al artista – él es Deidara Senpai, Zetsu. San – entonces se fue con el mencionado y lo abrazó por el cuello – no tienes porque estar celoso – y le da un beso fugaz en los labios, a lo que el mayor solo se sonroja y todos quedan consternados

- To-Tobi… él – Konan no sabe cómo enfocar las cosas, Tobi cambió mucho en 2 días fuera, ¡incluso tenía novio! Le llevaba ventaja sin duda, y mucha

- No Konan. San, mi nombre ya no es Tobi – todos abren los ojos por la impresión – mi nombre es Madara, Madara y no Tobi, y él – dijo señalando a Zetsu – es mi novio – terminó con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu novio? – preguntó Itachi, estaba más que confundido, su primo solo tenía contacto con él, los de Akatsuki, y su familia; siempre le contaba hasta por una mota de polvo que pasaba por enfrente de él, y no se le ocurrió decir "Itachi por cierto tengo novio" o algo así, no nada, él se tenía que enterar hasta lo último – pero, cuando, como se…

- Yo también me sorprendí mucho Itachi – respondió su tío, con una ligera sonrisa – pero que les cuente To-Madara cómo pasó todo

- Bueno, conocí a Zetsu cuando yo tenía 10 años y sentíamos _algo_, y apenas ayer nos reencontramos, y lo que sentíamos ya no era igual, era más fuerte – finalizó con una sonrisa, que si Naruto la viera, se moriría de envidia

- Wow... ¡que romántico! – dijo Konan, rogando porque a Pain algún día se le ocurriera algo romántico para declarársele, digo, a la chica que le guste

- ¡Si! – respondió el enmascarado sonriente

- A pero no eres el único feliz aquí Madara – habló Kisame – Kakuzu le pidió matrimonio a Hidan esta mañana – terminó con una sonrisa melancólica, pero feliz

- ¿En serio? – el azabache hablaba normal, pero su entusiasmo seguía siendo el mismo de 'Tobi' – felicidades Hidan. Kun

- Si claro – dijo el aludido intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sonrojándose y viendo hacia otro lado, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el anillo en su dedo

Todos ríen por la reacción de Hidan, hasta Kakuzu, pero entonces Madara se da cuenta de que no ha escuchado ningún "soy el líder" o "ángel de Dios" bla, bla, bla

- ¿Y Pain. Sama?- el azabache voltea hacia todos lados

- Ahora que lo dices no lo veo desde el desayuno – contestó Konan

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer – intervino Shizune- pidió permiso para salir un momento, dijo que regresaría rápido, pero ya tardó - terminó un tanto preocupada la peli café

- Oh Pues… -antes de que Konan hablara, se escucharon algunos instrumentos musicales y después una voz, que la chica conocía a la perfección

- Te recuerdo así tu pelo en libertad hielo ardiente diferente a las demás – la voz se notaba muy seria, pero también se notaba el amor con el que era interpretada la canción – te recuerdo así dejándote admirar intocable, inaccesible irreal, irreal

- ¿A quién le dedicarán tan bonita melodía, un? – preguntó el rubio un tanto confundido

- No puede ser – susurró Konan sonrojada, y muy, muy asustada

- Fría como el viento peligrosa como el mar dulce como un beso no te dejas amar, por eso no sé si te tengo no sé si vienes o te vas eres como un potro sin domar

- ¿Dijo que esa chica es un animal? ¡Que grosero!, un

- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó el Uchiha de pelo largo – deberíamos salir a ver quien canta

- ¿Para qué? – Saltó Konan- no tiene caso, debe ser alguien que realmente necesita terapia, déjenlo así

- Se te ve nerviosa Konan – dijo con malicia Kisame – vamos afuera – y todos salieron menos la chica

- ¿Saben quién diantres es? – preguntó el Jashinista

- No, tiene sombrero y la mirada baja – dijo Kakuzu – así es imposible saber quién es

- Hay que escuchar – intervino Shizune

- Te recuerdo así jugando a enamorar vanidosa, caprichosa ideal te recuerdo así amando sin amar impasible, imposible de alcanzar, alcanzar – en ese instante el sujeto levanta el rostro

- ¡¿Pain? – gritaron todos, al escuchar eso, Konan sale emocionada, se equivocó y no es quien creía que era

- ¿En serio? – y ve a la persona que sus amigos piensan es Pain - ¡¿Tú?

- ¿No es Pain, un? – pregunta curioso el rubio

En ese instante Pain entra con flores y un famoso dueto…

* * *

Jajajaja

Así les dejo…

¿Quién es el misterioso chico? ¿Se casaran Kakuzu y Hidan? ¿Kakuzu gastó en un anillo con diamantes? Respuestas a esas y otras interrogantes, en el transcurso del fic

Ahora dejen review's o Jashin. Sama los castigará!


	8. Confesion ¿Jugaste conmigo?

Hola, hola muchachitos!

Para empezar les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos y cada uno de los que pasan a este fic y lo apoyan con sus comentarios, y aunque no comenten, con pasar y leerlo me hacen feliz.

Por el momento solo me que colmarlos de buenos deseos y dejarlos con el capitulo

**Advertencias:** Hay un poco de violencia en el capitulo, y si creían que el drama se acababa en lo de SasoDei, se equivocan, el rubio debe sufrir más

**Itachi:** Si haces sufrir a Deidara más, te torturare por 72 hrs

**Michiru: **Calma, que técnicamente yo no lo voy a hacer sufrir, así que al capitulo

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_- Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES HERMOSO – Gritos

/ Sonidos de aparatos, Conversaciones lejanas, Programas de televisión/

-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena -.-.-.-.

* * *

CONFESION. ¿JUGASTE CONMIGO?

En ese instante Pain entra con flores y un famoso dueto…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pein seguía tan serio e imperturbable como siempre, pero en su voz se notaba un claro sentimiento de ira

- ¿No se nota? – Preguntó con sarcasmo señalando a los músicos – vine a pedirle matrimonio a Konan, hermanito

- ¿¡Hermano! – todos menos Konan estaban sorprendidos, aunque el parecido era obvio, el hermano de Pein se veía más grande y amedrentador

- Largo, ella no te quiere – Pein estaba externamente imperturbable, pero internamente quería ir y partirle la cara a su hermano mayor, aunque estaba más que seguro de que éste lo enviaría al hospital de un solo golpe, no podía simplemente quedarse sin defender a _SU_ Konan

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Lo miró desafiante, con una sonrisa arrogante – tú no tienes porque opinar, niñito inmaduro

Pein lo miró con furia, mientras, los que conocían a Pein desde hace tiempo, estaban seguros de que éste no soportaría más

Pein iba a responder pero una voz lo interrumpió

- ¿Y si comenzamos ya?- dijo quedamente, para evitar daños a su persona – que ella decida, después de todo ella es la que importa al final, ¿no? – dijo señalando discretamente a Konan

- Tienes razón – dijo desviando la mirada ligeramente de su hermano a su interlocutor - ¿pueden empezar ya?

- ¡Claro! – dijo sonriente, alejándose de Pein para ir con su compañero – ya escuchaste, ¡vamos a ayudar a nuestro ultra mega híper mejor súper amigo! – el otro solo asiente y empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos, mientras que a Pein le pasan un micrófono

- Konan… esto es para que sepas lo que… uh… siento por ti… _me siento estúpido con esto, ¿Cómo me deje convencer? Estúpido Kisame con sus estúpidas ideas_ – la mencionada, y todos (incluyendo a su hermano) se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Los instrumentos inician…

- Oh, oh, oh, - entonan los cantantes de Sin Bandera, ya que la interpretación de la melodía completa se la dejarían al tan expresivo Pain

- Buenas noches, mucho gusto, eras una chica más, después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.

- ¿Buenas noches? Pero si es medio día _le dije a Pein que algo romántico, no una estúpida canción de cuna_ – decía/pensaba un confundido Kisame

- Así es la canción, un – lo corrigió el rubio artista hiperactivo

- ¡Ya cállense! Dejen escuchar – gritó Konan eufórica

- Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió, en tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj

- ¿No lo hablabas Konan? – Preguntó Madara divertido, a lo que ésta le envió una mirada furiosa – _si digo algo más, esta es capaz de matarme o torturarme hasta la muerte_ – pensó aterrado el Uchiha

- Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad, no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar, siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación, no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

- Que raro, Pein siempre se rige por la lógica _Dios dame un hombre que sea tan romántico_ – era lo que decía y callaba Shizune

- Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas, entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

- Oh vaya eso es amor – dijo una recién aparecida Tsunade

- Buenas noches, mucho gusto, ya no existe nadie más, después de este tiempo juntos, no puedo volver atrás, tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión, quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón, entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas, entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego, entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora, abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar, entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas – Sin Bandera apoyaba a Pein en las segundas voces - Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego

- Oh, Oh, Oh – Cantaban los de Sin Bandera

- Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego

De a poco los instrumentos callan y todos dirigen su mirada de Pein a Konan y viceversa, ella estaba nerviosa, mientras que él seguía imperturbable, pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡HASTA QUE TE DECIDISTE! – todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y dieron con nada más y nada menos, que con el hermano mayor de Pein

- ¿Qué? –Pein estaba confundido

- ¡SI! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa como corría y abrazaba a su pequeño hermano menor - ¿creíste que sería capaz de quitarle la novia a mi hermano? – Preguntó con una mueca de fingida indignación – aunque, si hubiera sabido que ya te le ibas a declarar, no vengo, solo falta ver que dice ella, ¿no crees? – dijo mirando pícaramente a Konan

- ¡AH! ¡TE AMO! – Gritó la chica corriendo para abrazar a Pein – pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste traer a Sin Bandera?

- Pues…

- Ah eso es fácil – interrumpió Noel – hace uno meses estábamos de paso y se descompuso nuestro auto, y Pein pasaba por ahí y nos ayudó, desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien y nos contó que quería hacer algo especial por una dama y ya que estábamos por aquí, decidimos ayudar – finalizó con una sonrisa

Entonces Konan le dio un beso en los labios a Pein quien se sonrojó, entonces todos entraron a celebrar el que había sido el mejor de sus días.

-.-.-.-. Días después -.-.-.-.

El sol entra por cada ventana del "instituto de reposo Akatsuki", en una de las habitaciones llega golpeando de lleno el rostro de un pelilargo de ojos azabaches, quien despierta para ver a ese ser angelical que tiene a un lado, su cabello rubio está desordenado, y las sabanas no ocultan la situación en la que se encuentran sus cuerpos. Itachi levanta una mano y acaricia el cabello del artista, para intentar controlarlo un poco, y aunque está concentrado en su amante de ojos celestes, no puede evitar pensar en cierta persona

− Padre… − susurra el Uchiha con nostalgia para después esbozar una sonrisa irónica – tu me enviaste aquí para que dejaran de gustarme los hombres – miró a su acompañante – sin saber que me enviabas directo a los brazos del verdadero amor, supongo que ese no era tu plan ese día…

¥ Flashback ¥

Un joven de cabello largo sube las escaleras de una mansión, se dirige a su habitación, ahora tiene 17 años, en el camino se encuentra con otro chico de su misma edad, de cabello blanco recogido en una coleta, con unas gafas redondas que brillaban cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellas, traía puestas unas ropas violetas

− ¿Le sucede algo Itachi-San? – el mencionado iba con la mirada fija en el suelo, entonces levanta la vista y fija esos orbes oscuros en el peliblanco

− ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? – el Uchiha lo miró imperturbable y el peliblanco se hundió en esos ojos

− Bueno su padre me pidió… − al ver la mirada del azabache cayó en su brillo enigmático – supongo que cinco minutos no son mucho – respondió esbozando una alegre sonrisa, a lo que el aludido respondió con un gesto casi imperceptible y ambos entraron al cuarto del Uchiha y dejaron la puerta entreabierta − Y…

− Terminé con Kurenai – interrumpió el mayor de los Uchiha, en su rostro carente de emociones se veía una ligera sonrisa – tu y yo sabíamos que no iba a funcionar – dijo, señalándose a sí y al joven frente a él

Kabuto no dijo nada, miró al joven Uchiha y no pudo contener lo que llevaba dentro…

Y lo besó…

El Uchiha estaba confundido, tanto que no se pudo resistir cuando Kabuto lo recostó lentamente, y bajaba a besar su cuello con pasión desmedida mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Itachi estaba tan abstraído que no emitió más sonido que un quejido débil, cuando los besos de Kabuto se volvieron suaves mordidas. Kabuto se deshizo de la camisa de Itachi y pesó su pecho, jugando un poco con las tetillas del Uchiha, mientras hacía eso bajó sus manos al pantalón del moreno y lo desabrochó, para bajar el zipper y después despojarlo de él, junto con sus interiores, dejando expuesta la potente erección de Itachi.

− Que… que vas a… ¡ah! – Itachi hablaba entrecortadamente por la excitación, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la boca del peliblanco engullir su miembro y empezaba un vaivén irregular, succionaba con fuerza para después parar, tomaba más impulso y volvía a parar, ambos gemían y dejaban escapar algunos suspiros, los de Kabuto iban a parar directo al miembro en erección del Uchiha, quien sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por el placer que sentía, así que tomó al peliblanco de los cabellos para indicar la velocidad que necesitaba, Kabuto sonrió sobre el miembro del azabache y aumentó el ritmo junto con la fuerza del vaivén de su boca – Kabuto ya no… pedo… ¡ah! – y con un gemido se corrió en la boca de Yakushi, éste se levantó y en la sonrisa que tenía se podía ver un poco de la esencia del moreno escurrir de las comisuras, ambos estaban tan perdidos en esa vorágine de placer que no notaron que alguien había presenciado esa escena de pasión

− ¡ITACHI! – El padre del pelilargo entró azotando la puerta – se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?

− ¿Padre? – el Uchiha mayor tomó a Kabuto de la camisa y lo alejó se su hijo sin dejarlo explicar, lo sacó de la habitación a empujones, cerró la puerta y encaró a su heredero mayor – Padre… − el Uchiha se levantó cubriendo se con la sabana

*SMACK*

El golpe resonó en la habitación, tal fue la intensidad que derribó a Itachi, éste lo vio con un hilillo de sangre correr de entre sus labios, Fugaku no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomó de la sabana que cubría sus desnudes y lo levantó, solo para propinarle otro golpe que hizo derramar más sangre al joven

− ¿Cómo pudiste? – Fugaku no dejaba de golpear a su hijo en el rostro y cuerpo – tuviste todo ¡todo! – El mayor respiraba agitadamente – esto es lo que te faltó ¡mano dura! – y no contento con los golpes que le otorgaba con los puños, Fugaku empezó a patear a su hijo que estaba en el suelo y no hacía nada por defenderse, hasta que al fin paró; se arrodilló frente a su hijo y lo incorporó, quien lo vio con el rostro inmutable, pero con sangre corriendo de sus labios, y varias heridas menores – hijo… sabes que te quiero, y esto lo hago por tu bien – Fugaku se levantó y le dio la espalda a Itachi – estás enfermo – dejó salir un suspiro – empaca, iras a un lugar donde… te van a curar – y sin más salió de la habitación dejando solo a su hijo mayor

¥ Fin Flashback ¥

− Curarme… − vio al rubio – sí, me curaste, de mi soledad (¿han notado que soy muy cursi?) – En ese momento el rubio a su lado despertó – Buenos días – saludó, colocándose encima de él y dándole besos esparcidos por el rostro y cuello

− Buenos días, un – el rubio respondía con lentitud a los besos – no Ita… para, un – al ver las "intenciones" del moreno, el rubio intentaba parar los besos y caricias subidas de tono que le regalaba su Itachi – ayer te pasaste, aun me duele un poco, un

− Esta vez seré gentil – el azabache intentaba convencer al rubio, sin notar que alguien los veía, d a poco, el Uchiha entró en el rubio, llenando de suspiros y gemidos la habitación, mientras la persona afuera de ella solo se alejaba a prisa con el rostro contorsionado por la ira, dejando a los amantes demostrando su amor

Después de llegar a la cima del placer, ambos jóvenes se disponían a dormir, no les importaba llegar tarde al desayuno, asi que se cubrieron y…

/ De nuevo tus alas negras cruzan el cielo, esta noche el infinito abismo de tu reino se abrirá respiro… / − sonaba el celular del moreno

− Sea quien sea voy a matarlo – Dijo Itachi levantándose con pereza para contestar el teléfono – Uchiha al habla

− /Itachi/ − hablaba Shizune − /tienes que venir/ − se escuchaba un tanto preocupada − /él está aquí/ − al escuchar eso el Uchiha se tensó y la sonrisa que tenía gracias a lo que compartió con el rubio se borró

− Voy para allá – y en un segundo colgó, empezó a buscar ropa sin atreverse a mirar al rubio

− ¿Qué pasa Itachi? – el artista solo veía como el moreno se vestía, cuando estuvo presentable, salió de la habitación sin decir nada a Deidara

-.-.-.-. En la oficina de Tsunade -.-.-.-.

− ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó frio e inexpresivo el heredero Uchiha, a lo cual esa persona solo contestó con un golpe que derribó al joven (¡agresivo! Ò.Ó)

− ¡FUGAKU-SAMA! – gritó sorprendida Shizune, corriendo junto a Itachi

− Lárgate Shizune – le dijo sin mirarla a ella o a su hijo – esto es algo que debemos tratar Itachi y yo – Shizune iba a objetar pero Itachi con un gesto le dijo que estaría bien, y ella, aún preocupada, dejó a ambos Uchiha solos, sin saber que Madara los escuchaba…

-.-.-.-. Días después de la visita de "esa" persona -.-.-.-.

∞ Deidara Pov's ∞

Itachi está raro, ya no me habla, ni siquiera me quiere tocar, ¿le hice algo?, realmente me duele, Konan dice que no me preocupe pero no se que pensar, incluso To… Madara está extraño, casi no sonríe, aunque, ahora que lo pienso sonríe cuando esta con los demás, pero cuando me acerco a él, actúa diferente, oigo que tocan

∞ Fin Deidara Pov's ∞

− Adelante, un – dijo el rubio, quien estaba recostado en su cama mirando la interesante pintura blanca del techo – Itachi – exclamó alegremente al ver quien era su visitante

El rubio corrió a abrasarlo, pero el Uchiha lo apartó, dejándolo desconcertado

− Debo hablar contigo – el Uchiha tenía un tono de voz acido, el Uzumaki asintió – debemos irnos de aquí

El rubio se sorprendió pero sonrió cálidamente

− Está bien, un – el Uchiha se sorprendió – debo hablarle a mi padre, para que le diga a Tsunade, y debo empacar, pero eso es… − no terminó de hablar al ver a Itachi negando levemente – al decir irnos, hablas de

− Madara y yo – dijo sin expresión

− ¿Por qué?

− Es hora de acabar con este juego – Deidara se confundió con las palabras elegidas por el Uchiha – mira… − el moreno dio un suspiro de resignación – el sexo fue bueno, pero ya basta, es hora que sepas que no eres nada, nunca lo fuiste

Deidara lo miraba con los ojos acuosos, su rostro le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, pero Itachi seguía imperturbable, ninguno decía nada y no se percataron de que sus compañeros oían detrás de la puerta (¿Qué en ese instituto no hay privacidad?)

− Entonces solo fue… − decía Deidara intentando en vano controlar las lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos

− Un juego, sexo, diversión… nada, llámalo como quieras, porque no me importa – y dicho esto se dio la vuelta sin ver la cara de Deidara, quien esperó a que el azabache saliera de su habitación para dejar fluir libre su dolor, dejándose caer al suelo, tal y como su mundo se caía, de nuevo jugaron con él, pero esa vez era distinta, el Uchiha fue el primero en su vida, solo a él se entregó y solo a él se entregaría

Al salir el Uchiha de la habitación del rubio se encontró con las miradas indignadas de todos

− HABER MALDITO PAGANO – gritaba un furioso Hidan, porque Deidara 6estaba ayudándolo con su boda y ahora se llevaban muy bien − ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A JUGAR ASÍ CON DEIDARA-CHAN? ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ!

− Te perdí el poco respeto que te tenía – le decía en tono acido un frio Pain

− Itachi-san ¡que desalmado! – le dijo con tono melodramático Kisame

El Uchiha los escuchó y se dio la vuelta, yéndose por el otro lado del pasillo

− VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PA… − Hidan se detuvo cuando vio el brazo de Madara y a este negando levemente

− Hidan déjalo, él está sufriendo tanto o más que Deidara, créeme – y sin más empezó a caminar siguiendo a Itachi – Zetsu, ya sabes donde vivo, espero puedas ir a visitarme – el aludido asintió, aunque Madara no lo viera, sabía que lo había hecho

− "Él está sufriendo tanto a más que Deidara" – citó Konan − ¿a que se refiere? – todos se quedaron viendo, y asintieron, dejarían eso para otro momento, ahora debían ver como estaba su rubio compañero

Entraron a la habitación con cuidado y…

− DEIDARA – gritaron todos

El artista estaba…

* * *

Miren nada más que malvada soy… pobre DeiDei lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho ¿no?

**Dei:** ¿No fui nada Itachi?

**Itachi:** Yo… se que debe haber una buena explicación para esto

**Sasori:** *abrazando al rubio* claro que la hay, jugaste con mi Deidara

**Itachi:** Y tu… ¿Quién eres?

**Sasori:** Alguien que pronto va a aparecer en el fic ¿verdad?

**Michiru:** Pues… pronto, pronto… no se

Chicos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "PREPARATIVOS. ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!"

Quiero agradecer a los comentarios de todos los que pasan a leer mi fic; no olviden visitarme los días 4 de febrero y 3 de marzo, son los días en los que participaré en el reto: "Con una frase basta", organizado por Derama17

La cancion que aparecen en este capitulo son:

Entra en mi vida - Sin Bandera (Pain a Konan)

Morador de las Tinieblas - Anabantha (en el movil de Itachi)

En el capitulo anterior las canciones fueron:

Lo dejaria todo - Chayanne (Kakuzu a Hidan)

Fria como el viento - Luis Miguel (El hermano de Pain a Konan)

Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes pidiéndoles que dejen un review que nada les cuesta

Adiós!


End file.
